Unexpected Challanges
by AlYeSe
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a normal 17 yr. old girl. She moves to Manhattan and attends Goode high. There she meets Percy Jackson and more friends along the way. Until one day she is targeted out of jealousy for becoming the great Percy Jacksons boyfriend. Is this the end for Annabeth! Read and give me feed back. Rated M now for violence and possibly future lemons. Include Thalico& Others!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! WELL I'M SORRY ABOUT DELETING THE OTHER STORY I PROMISE NOT TO RUSH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters Rick does!**

Chapter 1: Goode

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Is all that went through my head. I squinted and looked at my surroundings. I lay on a bed with a grey comforter with decorative owl in the center. There were grey walls and a white dresser. Nice and simple the way I like it. My name is Annabeth Chase I'm 17 years old, I go to Goode High School. I moved to Manhattan NY a few months ago with my dad Fredrick Chase and my step-mom Helen Chase and of course my two annoying step brothers Bobby and Mathew. My dad moved us here to be able to work on his job he works for Olympus (**A/N I know very unoriginal but has anyone mad Fredrick work at a building company. NO)** that's a famous building company. I swung my legs over the bed and trudge to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror I have blond hair and dull grey eyes and a perfect California tan. I walked back to my room and opened my closet doors. I found myself wearing a light blue blouse and grey tinted shorts with my converses. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. I sprinted down stairs and grabbed a gronal bar and book bag and yelled

"I'm going to school!"

-Goode-

I walked through big grey double doors and walked to the office. I found a lady with a pointy nose and grey curly hair looking at a magazine.

"Um I'm here for my schedule" I said

She looked up and said

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase"

She handed me a stack of papers. I walked out of the doors looking for locker number 134. 130 132 133 ah found it. I put in my combination and my locker swung open I stuck my books in and looked at my schedule I had science first. The only problem was I had no idea where the science lab was. I scanned the area till I found a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. I walked over and tapped her shoulder. She turned and said

"Um hello?"

"Could you help me find the science lab?"

"Sure follow me" she gestured for me to follow

I followed her down a long hallway filled with lockers and students. We turned a corner when I bumped into someone and feel back and hit my head on the tiles. My head spun but pushed myself up and started gathering my books I murmured apologies and picked up my books. I stood up and looked at the person I bumped into her had jet black disheveled hair and bright sea-green eyes.

"Sorry for you know bumping into you" he said

"It's okay it was my fault"

He stuck a hand out and said

"Percy, Percy Jackson"

"Annabeth Chase" I said

The girl from earlier said

"I forgot to tell you my name it's Taylor Smith"

We shook hands I looked back to the boy he was staring at me which made me feel self-conscious.

"What are you staring at?"

He looked at me and murmured

"Sorry what do you have?"

"Science" I said cool you can walk with me"

"Can I walk with yawl my math is that way too" she said looking at Percy with a dreamy look.

"Sure" he said

We continued walking till we reached a room filled with stools and high tables with dangerous looking equipment.

"Bye Percy!" yelled Taylor then she took off down the hall.

We walked into the classroom but right when we did we were ambushed by a flash of red and before I knew it Percy was on the ground with a red head on top of him. She got up and looked at Percy. He got up and said

"What the heck Rachel!"

"Sorry hunny" she said trying but failing to give him a peck on the cheek

"Don't call me that Dare" he yelled

"Sorry babe anyway who's this blonde?" she said giving me a once over

"And don't call me babe either and her name is Annabeth"

"Hi Annie-Belle my names Rachel"

"Its Annabeth!" I yelled

"Jeez no need to yell" she purred

She stalked off to rejoin her friends.

"Who's that?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare A.K.A RED" he whispered

"Oh ok" I whispered back then added "Why did she call you hunny and babe?"

"She thinks I want to go out" She said

"Do you?"

"NO!" he yelled "no" he said softer "gosh I hate her" he added

We walked over to the back where two empty seats were we sat down and Rachel blew Percy a kiss. He made gag face and made puking sounds. I laughed my head off she gave me a dirty look and continued talking to her friends. Just then the teacher walked.

"Hello class and welcome to Goode my name is "

There were hellos and wazzups all around. She started rambling on about how to mix certain chemicals and such usually I listen but Percy slipped me a note that said.

"_What are you doing after school?"_

_I wrote back "homework duh"_

He took the note and cracked goofy grin and scribbled on something then passes it back

"_wanna hang out after school and grab a bite"_

"_So it's a date?"_

"_No I didn't say it was but I could be if you want"_

I looked up at him he wiggled his eyebrows in a playful way and grinned

"_Sure where?"_

"_The pizza shack 4:30"_

I smiled and handed him the slip of paper. I took out a note book and pencil and started taking notes.

-Percy-

I walked down the hall and went to my locker. I turned the combination and put up my English books and started down the hall towards the cafeteria. I could hear someone yelling down a empty hallway I turned to see Annabeth pressed against a locker with Luke the schools Jock and bully standing in front of her. He had several of his friends holding her against the lockers. She looked scared. Luke stepped closer and put his hands on either sides of her and started leaning in. she shook her head around trying to get him to stop. That's when super Percy stepped in and punched Luke in the gut. He doubled over in pain after a few minutes he straightened up and pushed me so hard I went across the hall and slammed my head against the lockers. My eyesight went fuzzy and black on the edges I heard Annabeth scream . I saw Luke press himself against her body and smash his lips into hers. I saw Luke wrap his arms around her she struggled but couldn't get free Luke's friends stalked over to me and one threw a punch at my nose and warm liquid trickled out of it. The other grabbed my leg straight and threw another punch at my knee cap. My leg felt like it was on fire I could hear muffled screams coming from Annabeth I saw a flash of black hair and the boy dropped my leg and fell to the floor and I saw the girl grab Luke by the shoulders and punch him in the nose Annabeth kick him in the crotch. I saw Luke fall to the ground and the two girls rushed to me Annabeth got my head and set it in her lap the other girl who I could see better was my friend Thalia she wore a t-shirt that said 'Death to Barbie' and black leather pants. She said.

"What happened?"

Annabeth said "There was this guy named Luke and his two friends Chris and Ethan they held me against the locker and Luke tried to kiss me but Percy stepped in …" She went on and on till she finished the story. Thalia nodded then said something I couldn't make out. Then sprinted off, Annabeth looked down at me and said

"How do you feel?"

"Like my legs on fire and like my brain is being hammered"

She looked me up and down and said

"Ca r bar he (can you hear me)" Then she said something close to "Stay with me Percy!"

I saw Thalia come back with two boys Nico and Beckendorf they picked me up then everything went black.

**YES YES I know I kinda started out like my old one but I started over because I rushed things. Please R&R no flaming it's my first fanfic I LOVE you all! **

**Love you my hippo's! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I missed my hippos! But I am bringing you a extra long chapter so grabs some chips and coke and sit down and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan DOES!**

Chapter 2:

I woke up I could hear mechanical beeps and feel pinches in my arm. My brain felt like it was over heating my leg burned like it was on fire. Finally I got the strength to open my eyes. I was in a hospital room with white walls and sheets. I managed to bring my hand to my head it was wrapped in gauze. I looked down at my leg it was bandaged from top to bottom. I groaned and closed my eyes I could hear someone shuffling around then I became aware of someone putting a needle in my arm. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a girl with black hair and brown hair she looked about my age that left me confused. She looked like a normal teenager she had a badge pinned to her shirt that read 'Bianca Di Angelo' she looked down at me.

"Sorry for that it should help with the pain" she stated

"It's ok what day is it and what time?"

"You've been here since yesterday and its 5 in the evening" she said

"What happened?"

"Do you not remember?" I shook my head which led to more groaning

"You were assaulted by some boys at you school then some of you friends brought you here."

"Ok" murmured "When can I leave?"

"Tonight" she said "Oh and you have a visitor"

She gave me a once over and walked out, a girl with blond curly hair and beautiful grey eyes walked in '_Annabeth'_ I thought. She smiled and walked over to me and sat at the edge of the bed. She looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday" she said

I smiled and added "Tried"

She laughed, it sounded wonderful I didn't want her to stop but she did and looked over at me.

"How do you feel?"

"A little better then when I woke up" I said

"Good we never went out for pizza" she said

"How about we go tonight I'm being let out in an hour or so"

"Percy I don't think so you need to rest"

"I think I rested plenty already I'm ready to get up"

"What about your mom?"

"I'll see her when I get home." I shrugged

She gave me a big smile I gave her my signature goofy grin.

-Annabeth-

We left the hospital we had called his mom so she could drive us to dinner. I pushed Percy out the front door and onto the pavement. Bianca carried some crutches for him when he is stronger. We met his mom and she started fussing over him and giving him a hug. I smiled and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase a friend of Percy's"

"I'm Mrs. Jackson but please call me sally." Said Sally

"Alright" I said and she gave me a big smile. I helped Percy into the car and his mom but the wheel chair in the back. I sat in the back with Percy while his mom drove. Percy slipped his hand into mine I was shocked but didn't let go. I gave him a tight squeeze and a reassuring smile saying it was 'ok'. He smiles and leans back against the seat. Sally dropped us off at the pizza shack. I helped Percy out and into his wheelchair. I thanked Sally and pushed Percy inside. We found a booth as I was helping Percy into the booth someone squeaked 'Percy!' I groaned and saw RED and her friend Reyna walk over to us quickly. I pushed Percy over towards the wall. Before Rachel could sit by him I scooted into the booth beside him and kissed his cheek. I blushed and so did he Rachel's expression was priceless, but she soon regained her posture and said

"This side taken Perce"

Before I could say 'yes' she slid in with her friend. Rachel gave me a look of absolute loathing. I smirked and said

"What do you want Dare?"

"To talk to Percy." She stated I started to protest but grabbed my shoulders and made me face him he pecked me on the lips and gave me 'it's fine' look I groaned and slid out of the booth and walked away blushing.

-Percy-

I sat looking at Rachel with 'what do you want' stare she giggled. She tried to take my hand but slipped it out of hers.

"It's ok to show affection for me now that we're alone" she batted her eyelashes.

"I don't have any feelings for you Dare!"

"Are you seriously going out with that blonde, you could do so much better!" she yelled

"Get lost Dare I'm not dating her and I will never date you!"

She gave me a forced smile. "You'll come running to me soon you're only in denial"

Then she stalked off and rejoined Reyna. Annabeth came back with a sausage and pepperoni pizza and sat it down in front of me with a *THUD*. I looked up she slid onto the opposite side of me and gave me glare.

"What?" I said

"What did RED want?"

"She thought we we're dating and said 'I could do much better'" I said in my best girly voice

She laughed and I laughed along with her. I grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it. All of a sudden I started to feel light headed and dizzy my head pounded. I dropped my slice of pizza and fell face first onto the table. Annabeth shot up and came to my side and peeled my head off the table. She held my for a second the forced me to look at her.

"Are you okay Perce?" she asked

I shook my head to weak to respond. I noticed quite a bit of people came over to watch us then Annabeth yelled "SCRAM!" and they scurried off. She helped me to my wheelchair and pushed me out the doors. She started rummaging through a pouch on the side of the chair till she found my I phone and dialed my mom's number 5 minutes later we were riding to my apartment. I still felt awful my mom thought it was a after affect of the concussion I had (**A/N I dunno if it really is so bare with me**). My mom parked our accord in the parking lot and looked back at me.

"Can you stand hunny?"

I shrugged and replied weakly "I'll try."

My mom and Annabeth stepped out and my mom handed me my crutches. I tried to stand but stumbled and almost fell face first onto the pavement luckily my mom and Annabeth caught me. They pushed me back into my wheelchair and pushed me through the front door and to the elevator. My mom pushed the button for our floor and the elevator started to go up. I put my head on the head rest and sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked to see Annabeth looking down at me and my mom in the corner giving us a sad smile. The elevator *DINGED* and we strolled well rather rolled out of the elevator. My mom unlocked our apartment door. My mom looked over and spoke.

"Dear do you need to go to your room and lie down?"

I shook my head "I'm hungry I'll lay in the recliner."

His mom said "ok" and walked into the kitchen. Annabeth came and sat on the couch beside me. I reached my hand over for her to take in her own. She looked over and took my hand.

"What happened back at the diner when you know face planted on the table?"

"I don't know really I felt to dizzy and light headed to even sit up I guess"

-I'm slipping Annabeth in tehee-

Percy got up and used the side table and couch arm for support and sat beside me. He used the yawning trick to put his arm around me.

"That is to cheesy and classic Perce" I commented

He smirked and countered. "You know you like it Chase"

"What if I don't?" I said inching closer

He had a confused look on his face his eyebrows scrunched together. I laughed and looked over at him he gave me the puppy dog eyes and still managed not to look like a total moron. Then he leaned closer and whispered.

"I know you do" his breathe tickled my ear then he began to lean in and so did I. I had a battle inside myself_ he's gonna kiss you, NO! DONT LET HIM, why not you obviously like him, NO IDON'T HE LIKES ME I JUST LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND, Annabeth just go with the flow._ So I did but before our lips connected Sally walked in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies BLUE cookies. I smiled and he said "Thanks mom!"Then she walked out. We ate our blue cookies and talked about life I learned that he loves the ocean and that he is the swim captain for Goode's swim team. I told him where I used to live and what I want to be when I'm older and what I like. By that time it was 11 at night so bid him good night and exchanged phone numbers. I gave him a peck on the lips when I was out the door I realized how much I really liked Percy Jackson.

**Hello hippo's like I said a nice long chapter 1,626 words how cool is that. Well any way I'll be updating several times a week. Anyway who likes The Walking Dead I LOVE IT! I can't wait for the 4****th**** season this fall. I need to get to bed so good night. (::) **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! 532 views already! I love all you hippos. But I need some reviews if I can get 5 reviews ill post chapter 4. So guys I really need ya'll to tell me what you think in the reviews, should I continue the series or an idea to go in the story? But I also want to know in the later future should I do tratie? Well leave reviews follow and favorite. So let's get on with the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SADLY RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

**(A/N should I do the thing where I talk to the characters before the story? Like this)**

**Me: Percy you have no idea how much I'm in love with you!**

**Percy: Um … ok?**

**Me: Annabeth is right you are a seaweedbrain**

Chapter 3:

I woke up with a painful throb in my leg. I've stayed home from school the past couple days. Annabeth has been bringing me my homework, but not today. I'm going back to school today. I swung my legs over the bed and helped myself into the wheelchair I still couldn't stand on crutches for more than 10 minutes so I use my wheelchair. I wheeled myself over to my closet and settled on a gray v-neck and dark jeans with one converse. I pushed myself into the kitchen where a note and stack of blue waffles sat. I read the note.

_Dear Percy, I had to go to work early. Paul left for a school meeting so I hope you're able to get to school fine. I love you dear see you at 5._

I grabbed my I phone out of my pouch and texted Annabeth.

'_Hey can you pick me up I don't think I'm wheeling myself to school '_

'_Yea I'll be there in 10'_

I slid it back into my pouch and my crutches out of the other side pocket. (They can fold for easy transportation)I swung into my bathroom where I brushed my teeth and attempted to brush my hair but with no luck. I scooted back into the living room and grabbed my book bag. Just then there was a knock and Annabeth walked in looking uber HOT. _Wait what hot?_ I thought but ignored it. She walked in wearing simple sea blue t-shirt that showed off her curves and light blue skinny jeans with white sandals. She strode over to me and went to the back of my wheel chair and pushed me out the door locking it behind us. I told her I could push myself nut she insisted on helping me everywhere. We walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby.

"How are you feeling today Perce?"

"Good actually my leg hurts a bit though."

She nodded then the elevator dinged and we strolled out. We got to her white Jeep I took my crutches out of the pouch and limped to the car while Annabeth folded my wheelchair and put it in the back. She sat in the driver's seat and looked over at me.

"You sure you want to go today?"

"Yea I'm sure Wisegirl"

She stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. After a minute she looked back over at me and said.

"Nicknames huh?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"Well then I'll just call you seaweedbrain"

"Nice one" I said

She laughed when she laughed it sounded like a chorus of angels from heaven. _Stop it _I scolded myself. We arrived at school 5 minutes later and hoped out. I swung myself through the doors with Annabeth by my side. I got couple steely looks from several boys. I noticed that Annabeth was also getting dirty looks thrown at her by girls. Jealous I thought jealous is good. We strolled over to our lockers. I rested on my crutches and opened my locker sliding my books in. Annabeth offered to carry mine so I let her then I saw Thalia and Nico briskly walking over to us. They stopped in front of us and Thalia gave me a bone-crushing hug while Nico patted my shoulder.

"Sorry we never came to visit you while you were in the hospital." Nico said

Thalia nodded in agreement. "It's ok guys."

Just then a chill went down my back. I turned to see Luke standing behind me with his 2 goons. Annabeth put her hand on mine. I looked back at Luke and said.

"Hey … Luke."

"Cut the crap Percy we have unfinished bissnuess to attend to." Ethan snarled

"Yeah so do me and Annabeth." Luke said

"First of all you and Annabeth are done, and what bissnuess?" I said Annabeth pulled herself closer to me by putting her arm through mine.

"I do actually we never finished making-out" Luke retorted but before we could say anything the bell rang. Annabeth and I scooted away quickly and made our way to English. I limped over to a seat in the back and before Annabeth could sit beside me RED quickly slid into the seat next to me. She put her hands around my neck and brought her lips top mine but before they connected Annabeth pulled Rachel out of the seat and pushed her to the floor. She slid in next to me and handed me my book. Rachel stood up and threw Annabeth a death glare and spat.

"What the heck blonde!"

"It's Annabeth and don't kiss Percy he doesn't even like you" She retorted fuming

Before we could react Rachel through a punch at Annabeth and hit her nose she yelped and crumpled to the floor.

"Get the Hades out of here Rachel!"

She looked over at me the stalked back to her friends kicking Annabeth in the process. She pulled herself back into her chair. I looked at her I could see the slightest bit of blood. She wiped it off with her hand I swung over and grabbed a tissue for her. She smiled gratefully at me and started to dab her nose. Just the walked in and looked at Annabeth in concern but didn't say anything.

"Good day class today we will be working in pairs for a assignment due in 3 weeks, now I will take the chance of letting you choose your own partner, so don't make me regret it."

I saw Rachel and Luke jump up and walk in our direction. Before we could react Luke and Rachel said in unison.

"Wanna be my partner Annabeth?"

"Wanna be my partner Percy?"

"Percy and I are already paired together, sorry."

She took my hand protectively and held. I didn't object but Rachel nostrils were flaring and Luke looked he was going to punch me.

"Maybe another time guys" she said then they left were hopeful gleams in their eyes then Annabeth muttered "Not" I stifled a laugh.

"If you all have partners now I will tell you what to do for the project …"

-After class-

L followed Percy down the hall and into the cafeteria. We went and sat with Travis and Conner Stoll, Katie Gardener, Thalia, Nico and Salina and Beckendorf. There are 2 new girls one has dark wavy hair and warm brown hair and another with dirty blond hair and green eyes. The black haired one was staring intently at Percy. I looked over to see him staring at her as well. I smacked his arm he turned and looked at me. Then I mouthed '_do you know her' _he mouthed back _'yes'. Then it clicked it was Bianca Di Angelo. _


	4. Chapter 4

What's up guys so does anyone play minecraft? I don't give a crap to the 5 reviews but there at least needs to be one.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RICK RIARDON DOES!

Chapter 4:

I stood there shocked as I stared at Bianca. She gave me a fantastic smile not as good as Annabeth's but still dazzling. Annabeth grabbed my arm and just then Bianca patted the empty seat next to her but Annabeth had already dragged me over to 2 empty seats beside the other new girl.

"Hi I'm Emily Johnson"

"Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase" I stated

Annabeth gave me a stare and said "I can tell her my own name seaweedbrain." I groaned and said "Let me be a gentlemen for once." I looked over to see Bianca staring at me she blushed and looked away.

"Well everyone this is my sister Bianca" Nico introduced.

"Hi." She said

"Nice to see you again Bianca." I said

She waved at me and Annabeth but she was also throwing daggers at her. "How do you know my sister?" Nico asked

"I met her at the hospital." I said Nico nodded his head "She does volunteer there a lot."

"I want to be a nurse." She turned to me and said "What do you want to be Percy."

"I want to be a Marine Biologist."

"Cool" She chirped

Annabeth grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze she's been doing a lot when she felt threatened but what is she threatened of? Bianca maybe but why? That got me started thinking I know I like Annabeth but does she like me back I want to ask her on a date soon why not now. I was about to ask her but Bianca spoke up. "Percy can I talk to you real quick?" she asked I nodded my head and grabbed my crutches and swung after her. She stopped in the hallway and turned to face me.

"Are you and that Annie-belle girl together?" she questioned

"I … uh … um I guess"

"You guess?" she stated

"I'm gonna ask her out officially tonight I'm going to ask her to go on a date with me"

"Oh ok." She said weakly

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason I have to get back to eating lunch see you later."

She sprinted out and left me staring in the dust.

-Annabeth-

I waited for Percy to come back I saw Bianca return but Percy wasn't with her. Hmmm I thought. Finally he came back swinging on his crutches and took his seat beside me. He bumped my shoulder I looked over at him. He whispered "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing I don't think"

"Would you want to go on a date with me?"

"SURE!" she squealed

"Ok it's a Date" he said he kissed my cheek I blushed. I took his hand I'm mine he didn't protest. I looked over at Bianca she looked sad. But then RED walks up to our table and pulled my chair out and yanked me out and threw me to the floor. 'Oof' I said she took my spot and kissed Percy's cheek. Jealousy boiled inside me I stood up beside the protest from my ankle (Which she landed on and sprained) and pulled Rachel's hair back to where she was looking up at me "Excuse me this seat is taken" and I dragged her out of the seat and threw her to the ground and took my seat next to Percy. Rachel got up and yelled

"What is your problem Annie-belle?"

"Hmmm what's your PROBLEM DARE?"

"I don't have a problem." She said

"Get los t Rachel!" Thalia yelled

"Make me Goth girl" she spat

"Oh I will" she said standing up. But Nico pulled her back down. "Let me go death breath!" she yelled Nico said "No Thalia she not worth getting in trouble for." He spat taking Thalia's hand. She looked at their intertwined hands and sat back down. Rachel walked over to Thalia and pulled her hair (Real mature cat fight *rawer*) Thalia grabbed her hand and flipped Rachel over her head and she landed on the table with a *Thump*. Rachel got up dazed and yelled

"All I wanted was to talk to Percy geez!" I eyed her and spat "Not a chance Dare." I looked over to Percy and he gave me I look that said '_I got this_' "If you have something to tell me better tell me now Dare" Percy said she looked angry but said "Fine, Luke is tampering with your car the brakes I think." She murmured Travis and Conner said in unison "Why should we believe you!" she gave them a cold stare and said "I was gonna offer to give you a ride home and take you to dinner." He sighed and said "I'm already busy Dare and I'm sure I could get a ride from someone else." Percy stared at her while she whipped out a pen strutted over to Percy and grabbed his wrist and wrote her number on it and stalked off. Percy started and it and read the note allowed 'if you ever want to hang out' he cursed and wiped it off his hand with a napkin. Katie spoke up and said "Is it true about Luke tampering with your car?" the thing is I thought he didn't take his car he rode in mine "No" I said "He didn't if he did it was my car." Percy nodded understandingly the rest looked perplexed I said "Percy came here in my car either she's telling the truth or only did that to have an excuse to go out with Perce." They nodded their heads in agreement Bianca spoke up and said with a smug look "So Annabeth what are you doing tonight?" I stared at her and mumbled "I … um … kinda … have … a … date with Percy." Everyone looked shocked but Seliana yelled "FINALLY!"

-Hallways-

I was hanging around my locker thinking about me and Annabeth upcoming date tonight. Just thinking about it made me happy, but then again does she even like me. Duh I thought to myself she's kissed you on the cheek and pecked you on the lips a dozen times. Then I thought it was just a friendly gesture. Then I look over a couple lockers where Rachel's been and saw Luke standing in front of her locker looking down the hall at a red headed girl who was approaching Luke. She gave her kiss on the cheek and showed her a piece of paper I closed my locker and swung across the hall the back across to the locker next to them. I bent my head and heard '_you lure Jackson here while I come around here' _he pointed on a section of the map and continued blabbering about stuff I couldn't make out. I saw her smile and say "If I can't have Percy no one can" Luke smiled and replied "If I can't have Annie-belle no one can either." He looked over and whispered to where no one could hear him "I'll tell you when to lead him there I still need to make a few arrangements." He said. That's when I accidently banged my crutch against the door. They looked over at me I was terrified. I swung as fast as I can down the hall and out the door. About 5 seconds later I heard someone burst out of the door. I didn't look back I had to get somewhere safe. I turned down the side walk and swung as fast as could. I stopped behind the gym and saw no one behind me and sighed I whipped out my phone and dialed Annabeths number. She picked up with and screamed "Percy where are you just ran out the door with Luke chasing you are you ok?" I nodded "Yea I'm okay I need to tell you something go somewhere private." I heard her shuffle around and heard silence she muttered "What is it Perce?" I told her the story about Luke and Rachel. "Ok so stay clear from Luke and Rachel gotcha "silence for a minute then she whispered "Someone else is in here I have to …" she never finished I heard a bone shattering crack and then Annabeths cry of pain.

**Ohhhhhhh cliffy much well please leave a review and please follow and favorite, Cookies for all if you follow (::) (::) And smiley face **

**Love,**

** AlYeSe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know I'm evil leaving you with that cliffy. :D Anyways so here is chapter 5 I believe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THW CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 5:

Thalia's POV

I shut my locker and stormed down the hall. I was infuriated with Nico first off he won't let me kick Rachel's as … butt where no day light its and second off he is completely avoiding me. I turned the problems and bumped into someone when I look up I see sea green eyes and black hair. I grumble and stand I look at Percy I ask.

"Have you seen Nico Perce?"

"No sorry I haven't but you could check by his locker, anyways have you seen Annabeth I was talking to her on the phone and then it sounded like someone attacked her." He finished

"Ok Nico can wait I'll be back in a minute and I'll help you look for her. I have to go to the bathroom first."

"TMI!" he shouted I stuck my tongue at him and rushed to the bathroom. I opened the door to the bathroom I went over to an empty stall and saw a mixture of blond hair and blood.

Hi guys I'm evil no I'm not here is Percy's POV

I waited in the spot Thalia had left me I had been standing there for 10 minutes and I was starting to feel dizzy. I leaned against the wall then I began to hear police sirens outside. I swung my way through a crowd of people and my eyes landed on a stretcher being pushed by paramedics and on the stretcher were a girl with curly blond hair and beside her was a girl crying with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes _Thalia _I freaked and swung over the girl on the stretcher was Annabeth. She had a nasty cut on her head and piercing near her abdomen. The sight of wanted to make me cry but I stayed strong for Annabeth she was conscious and she had tears going down her cheeks. I grasped her hand and rubbed circles on her hand we parted so they could lift her into the ambulance. I turned to Thalia and yelled "What happened!?" she sniffled which I found weird Thalia never cries she looked up at me and sobbed "I found in the bathroom like that." She cried even harder now I saw Nico rush through the crowd I saw Thalia run over to him and bury her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back murmuring soothing words into her ear. I tried to hop into the back of the ambulance with Annabeth but someone grabbed my shoulder I looked back and saw Rachel giving me a sympathetic but I knew it was fake I shrugged her hand off and stepped into the back. I saw Rachel grin evilly outside the truck as they shut the door. I turned my attention back to Annabeth she was breathing heavily. I kissed her forehead and held her hand while a doctor wraps her lower abdomen. She cries in pain and tears flow down her cheek. I put my crutches to the side and asked her "What happened who did this to you?" the only the response got was a whimper in pain. We zoomed off school property and onto the highway.

- -The hospital-

I waited in the waiting room. I sighed and tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair. Annabeth was currently in surgery they still haven't found out who did this to her, but they know it was some kind of attempt of murder. Who would want to murder Annabeth she is so sweet. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice a lady walk up to me. She said "Percy!" I looked up and saw Bianca standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked

"Annabeth has requested to see you." She growled

"She's out already?!" I asked grabbing my crutches and pushed myself up.

"Yes" she said coldly. What was her problem it's like she hates the fact I like Annabeth? She walked off and motioned for me to follow I scooted over to her and followed her down the hallway and through a door. I looked over to the bed and saw Annabeth she looked really cute with a hospital gown on. Her hair was spread out on the pillow her were closed. I pushed myself over to her and asked Bianca to push a chair over for me. I sat in the chair and stared at her face. Her eyes began to flutter as if she could sense someone staring at her. Her eyes opened she stared at me with those intense grey eyes. She smiled weakly at me.

"Hey seaweedbrain."

"Hey wise girl how do you feel?" I questioned

"Awful my head hurts" she said touching the gauze around her head. She winced and put her hand back down. "What about your cut?" she shifted touched her side carefully she prodded it. "Doesn't hurt to bad its kinda numb right now." She took a slow breathe and gasped in pain. I grabbed her hand and rubbed circles on her hand. "Should I get a doctor?" I asked her she shook her head. I stared at her awe struck by her beauty even if she had little nicks and scratches. She looked up at me I blushed tomato red. She laughed at me but it soon became a wince of pain. Suddenly the door bust open Thalia Nico Katie Conner and Travis burst into the room. Thalia ran to Annabeth's side she grabbed her hand and yelled "Annabeth Chase if you ever try to get yourself murdered again I swear … " she never finished cause she burst out laughing "I promise I'm not trying to". After hugs all around we all sat down I saw Annabeth eyeing Bianca with what was it … fear? But why? Why does Bianca scare Annabeth ?

"Annabeth do you know what happened?" asked Katie

"I… um… I don't know" she whispered

I could tell she was lying but Katie just nodded her head. Nico piped up

"Annabeth looks tired let's let her rest" he looked over at me and winked I blushed like crazy. They gave Annabeth goodbye hugs and trampled out the door. Annabeth pulled me closer and whispered

"Tell Bianca to leave please I have something I want to tell you in private." I nodded and turned to Bianca who continued to jot down notes. "Bianca can you give us a moment alone?" I asked she nodded and walked out the door shutting it behind her. "What did you need to tell me?" I asked she looked down nervously and said "I think I know who did it" I looked at her said "Who?" she looked at me and added softly "Bianca I … saw her after the um person stabbed me." She licked her lips and added "She pulled out her phone and called someone I think Rachel and said 'it has been done you promised me Percy' after that she bent down and said 'sweet dreams Annie-belle' and hit me on the head with something hard." By the end of her story she was trembling I was thinking a mile an hour. Did Bianca really do it? Is Annabeth lying to me? No why would she lie to me? Why would she lie about something so serious? I pushed those thoughts aside and looked down at her and said "I believe you" she looked like a load had been lifted off her shoulders. She looked up at me and said "I didn't want to believe it but my mind tells me otherwise." I nodded and whispered "I have something to ask you" I felt my hands tremble and my palms where sweaty. "Would you um … maybe … be my … girlfriend?" I stuttered out. She looked so happy she turned to me and said "I'd love to" then she smashed her lips onto mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

**Het guys long time no see? Ya whatever but anyways I've thought of a schedule so you can know when to expect the next chapter. Here it is …**

**Percabeth at Goode: Monday and Thursday**

**You're Never Alone: (Yes I made it into a story) Wednesday and Sunday**

**So yeah I'll have more time to work on my chapters I really hope my Writing skills improve. Since I'm taking a writing class it should help. I couldn't help nut make it into a story honestly I wanted it to be but I asked my readers what they wanted so I wouldn't lose my readers. I want my readers to be happy and get what they want.**

**I tricked ya it's not a authors note **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 6:

I got back on my feet after a few days. It still felt bad to stand but I managed with the help of my boyfriend, yes boyfriend Percy. I mentally slapped myself I'm sounding like a child of the love goddess. It's been a few weeks since the 'accident' I've been having nightmares about it. My parents would try to calm me down but with no luck. Once they resorted to calling Percy at 2 am for him to calm me down but it never helped I just screamed louder eventually he had to end up coming over and staying the night. It helped a lot knowing he was sleeping beside me one arm around my waist the other being used as my pillow. So here I am screaming my head off after another nightmare. I felt Percy shift beside me he sat up and put me in his lap. He rocked back and forth murmuring soothing words. I was sniffling and whimpering Percy grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"You're okay now Wisegirl it's all over with." I nodded and lay down. He put a protective arm over my waist. Eventually I fell into a dreamless slumber. I woke with the sun in my eyes. Percy was asleep beside me. I decided not to get up yet I laid there thinking about the murder attempt. They haven't allowed me in the school for the past few weeks for my safety. Percy and I still don't have evidence against Bianca. Why would she do that to me? What did I do to her? Is she really that cold hearted? We know it had something to do with Rachel and Luke. Percy had told me what he had called me about that one day before I was assaulted. I shifted a little and looked at the clock. It was 5:50 am. I know what you're thinking 5:50 in the morning well I have to things I want you to know. First off I'm an early bird (Duh) and second I get to go back to school. 1 month today I lay lifeless in that bathroom. I untangled myself from Percy and walked to the closet. I felt a shudder go through my body. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. The last thing I remember was me screaming and Percy jumping off the bed and running for me. Then everything went black.

-Percy-

Watching Annabeth fall to the ground like a rag doll scared me. I leaped off the bed and grabbed her before she hit her head on her desk. She was somewhat unconscious but she was screaming in agony just like she did on that day 1 month ago exactly. If your thinking why do I remember that well I never got the sound out of my head. I cradled her in my arms just then the door burst open Mr. Chase sprinted to my side trying to take her from my lap but she lashed out as if she could sense him trying to take her away. He looked scared out of his mind. He looked over at me and said.

"What happened?!" I looked up and replied. "I dunno sir I woke up and she was falling over." I thought about what could be happening. Nightmare no. It could be a flashback I thought. That's why I remembered that scream it's the exact same way she sound before the phone line went down. I turned to Dr. Chase "She's having a flashback." I said he looked absolutely horrified. She let put another agonized scream she whimpered then went limp. I ran my thumb over her neck till I found her pulse. As if sensing my touch she eyes snapped open she came up fast and she hit my head. I fell back groaning I looked up and saw Annabeth face contorted in fear and pain. She looked at me and crawled over to my lap and sobbed I rubbed her back soothingly patting it occasionally. She looked up as if noticing her dad was here. "Dad?" she asked

"Shhh its okay Annie." He said she rose from my lap and straitened her clothes. She looked embarrassed she started to blush like crazy I looked over at her and said "What happened Annabeth?" she looked over at me her eyes glazed over she was silent for a moment then said "I saw her … all over again I felt the knife entering my side the pain that came with it was so real." She shook her head and looked over at her dad and said "But I'll live" her dad still looked scared but he gave her a hug and walked out the door. I looked over at her she gave me a fake smile "I'm fine Perce really it was just a flashback." I nodded she walked over to me and held out her hand I took and she hoisted me up. She enveloped me in a hug. I looked down at her she looked up at me I cupped her chin and closed the gap between. I kissed her she responded I kissed her with more passion. She tipped her head to the side deepening the kiss. She bit my lower lip I moaned in pleasure I moved down to her jaw nibbling on it. I moved down her neck till I came across her soft spot she moaned in pleasure. I pushed her to the bed she hit the bed and landed on her back pulling me on top of her. The kiss became more heated but she pushed me off and looked at me playfully. "We better stop before this gets to heated." I nodded reluctantly. She pushed me off of her and walked to her closet. She opened the double doors and peered inside she pulled out a sky blue v neck with the words AREO in sea-green letters going down the left side. Then she pulled out her converses and a pair of tan colored skinny Levis. She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. I walked over to my duffle bag and opened it I grabbed a plain grey t-shirt with some cargo's I grabbed my tooth brush and my black toms I strutted down the hall and into the bathroom.

-At School-

I stepped out of Percy's Ferrari (Photo in my Bio) and looked around the school court yard. There were some major nerds in a corner hovering over their textbooks. Off to my left where some jocks getting their girlfriends to do their homework. I looked over to the front doors and saw Rachel smirking with a girl with silky brown hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a soft orange shirt that showed way too much and a pair of blue jean shorts. That showed off her thighs and a little bit of her but. I mentally groaned and looked at Percy. He was staring at them to a perplexed looked his face. I looked over at the 'Barbie's they started to strut over to us. I ran to Percy's side and took his hand took a peek at his face he looked sad and hurt. Hmmm I thought I looked in front of me and there was Red and her new toy. The new girl was staring at Percy intently she gave him a dazzling smile. He looked away and down at me I gave him a smile and leaned up against him.

"Hey baby" said Barbie number 1 (AKA Red)

"Rachel how many times did I say that I'm not your 'Baby' nor will I ever be." He spat

She just gave him a fake smile showing off her fake teeth (Yes fake) "Whatever Perce I want you two to meet my friend Clay …"

"Calypso" Percy finished with scowl "How did you know that?" I asked

"Because I used to date her"

**Dun DUN Dun I know this is overdone and too cliché bet hey my first fanfic and it's a free country. So yea I don't have time to add much but tell me what you think give me ideas should Calypso be mean or nice. Remember R&R and favorite and follow**

**With Love,**

** AlYeSe **


	7. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Authors Note:

** Hey Guys I'm just here to tell you I'm not able to do a chapter today. I won't be able to finish it in time for tonight I need till tomorrow *COWERS IN FEAR* **

"**Don't Hurt Me!"**

**Well your probably thinking why post this message and not a chapter I'm working on a special chapter for you guys and it's going to be 2 times as long *RECEIVES CHEERS*. So I'm going to need till Saturday and I'm changing the schedule to fit my time.**

**Percabeth At Goode: Monday/Friday**

**You're Never Alone will stay the same. So I guess that's it. If you have any ideas PM me and tell me about them (For Both Stories) so I guess for not being able to post a chapter I'm giving you smiles and cookies.**

**(::) **** (::) **** (::) **** (::) **

**So I love ya all be patient and please no super nasty suggestions for the stories make them mild (Rated T). Luv ya'll**

**Love,**

** AlYeSe **


	8. Chapter 8

**LONG time no see and when I say long I mean LONG. Sorry for not updating sooner I was really busy with school and what not. But here I and giving you your chapter for the month they will hopefully be longer than normal because I have time 2 work on them so without further do I give you chapter 7!  
A/N I have poll I need ya'll to check out okay go VOTE!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RICKY DOES!**

"You dated this-"

"Annabeth I swear that was like 3 years ago I was a dumb person do date a slut like her" I yell I look over to Calypso she had an evil grin on her face. I looked over at Annabeth she looked so angry I could almost see steam coming from her ears.

"Don't ever show your face to me or Percy I'm his present you are his past so back off or you will be dead in a heartbeat" she said coldly before storming off

"At least I wasn't a victim _of _attempted murder" Annabeth froze she turned and punches Calypso in the gut she doubles over and fell to the sidewalk. Annabeth grabbed my hand and stormed through the doors. She dragged me to an empty classroom and slammed the door behind her. She turned to me with a steely look I gulped and said

"Annabeth before you-"  
She pushed me against the wall and attacked my lips with hers I responded and kissed her back. I sucked on her lip but she broke apart and looked at me in the eye.

"It doesn't matter Perce like I said I'm your present and she's your past we will talk about it later"

"Alright and Annabeth I just want you to know I love you and not her" she gave me a small smile and opened the door and stepped out. I thought about Calypso I thought about how complicated it would be now that she was here. Just then a very angry Thalia and Nico stormed into the classroom.

"Why on earth is Annabeth crying in the-"

"She's crying?" I asked in disbelieve

"Yes in the woman's bathroom now do you know why she is?" Nico asked I thought for a moment then said "I think she feels threatened by Calypso" they look shocked "She's back?!" Thalia asks excitedly "Yes but she's different now she is a complete brat she shoved the comment of Annabeth almost getting murdered in her face!" Nico looked surprised Thalia well she was fuming "She what?" Thalia questioned with an icy tone. I nod my head and Nico said tell us everything so tell them the story Nico's eyes are widened in disbelieve and Thalia looks like she us about to kill someone. "I am going to kill that little son of a bi-"

"Thalia language" I say

"Right" she mumbles "But still she was so nice and she never wore make-up"

"Well she does now and according to Annabeth she looks a lot worse than a Barbie" Nico says

I nod "We should get going and I need to check on Annabeth meet ya'll for lunch."

-Nico-

How dare Calypso come in here and throw that comment in Annabeth's face like that. I walk into English with Thalia she has an expressionless face right now which means she is thinking really hard. I study her face she is absolutely beautiful face her blue eye are so bluer than the sky her hair darker than obsidian. She looks over at me and blushes cherry red I bet my face wasn't any better.

"Keep your eyes to yourself death breathe" she says playfully

"What if I don't want to?" oops that wasn't supposed to come out.

She blushes like crazy "Well you better" she says half-heartedly. I grin like I won the lottery. I've always wanted to ask her out but I was scared of ruining the friendship between us. Everyone thought she was scary and yes at sometimes she can be but she is really caring too. I think she is prettier than any girl I have ever met even Rachel and Calypso. I used to have a tiny crush on Calypso before she became and total 'slut according to Percy well maybe not a tiny one but a huge one bigger than I wanted to admit because I was ashamed I even liked that monster now. Mr. Blofis starts teaching about I think a project that we are supposed to do in a group of 4I believe but I wasn't paying attention. I zone in though listening to the assigned partners

"Mark, Susie, Payton and Bianca are group 1. Group 2 is Thalia, Nico, Katie and Calypso" I stood there like a statue. I know I said I had a crush on her but she had told me once that she liked me more than friend while she was dating Percy and I told her that too which Percy over heard and led to their brake up. I know she still kinda liked me and Percy but I don't like her anymore my heart keeps telling me that I love Thalia and not her and I believe it. She saunters over here with Katie by her side, Katie has no idea what a slut she is so she just stands beside her like their best buddies.

"Hey Thals and Nico" she winks at me I blush slightly then scold myself

"Don't Thals me you brat!" Thalia spits Katie looks at Thalia likes she crazy "Don't say that to her what did she do to you?"

"Its not what she did to me its Annabeth you should be concerned about "

Katie looks at Thalia but before she says anything Thalia steps in and tells her the story. Katie looks horrified at Calypso and steps away.

"You monster!" she yells "Don't ever say that to her!"

"She was provoking me" Calypso says while shrugging

"No she wasn't you can't just saunter in and try to steal Percy from her he loves her more than he loved you!" Thalia screeches

"IS everything alright Thalia?" Mr. Blofis asks

"No could we trade Calypso for Bianca please Calypso is well unwelcomed here" Thalia says he seems to understand "Yes of course" he says "Watch your back Grace I'll make you life living he-"

"Not before I do" Thalia spits "Now run along now"

-Thalia-

I walk into the cafeteria Nico on my left Katie on my right .We storm through the doors and over to the lunch line. I graze over the different types of food.

"Can I have some cheese pizza, cool ranch Doritos and a coke?" I ask the lunch lady she nods her head and hands me the tray. I look behind us to Calypso getting nothing but salad and vitamin water. Gross I think she could at least get a coke I walk over to our 2 tables and plop down beside Annabeth and Percy. Apparently there cool now because they are holding hands chatting like normal people. Nico comes over and sits beside me his hand touches mine. I blush and intertwine our fingers he blushes tomato red. He looks at me then looks down at his food. He starts shoveling his macaroni into his mouth. I take a bite of my pizza and scan the tables of the cafeteria. There's the 'nerd' table even though there not half bad there's the jock/player table and then assorted normal kids. I didn't notice Calypso making her way over to our table till she plops down next to Katie and Travis. Everyone looks at her and starts giving her hugs. Me, Nico, Annabeth and Percy are glaring daggers at her. Everyone looks over to us as if expecting us to go over there and give her a warm welcome. What's wrong with them?

"Are ya'll gonna say hi to Calypso especially you Percy?" Conner asks

"We have already gave her our welcomes earlier" Nico says

"Percy why don't you go sit with Caly since ya'll used to date and all" Travis says

Everyone else in our group didn't know Percy and Annabeth where a couple now. Percy looked at Travis like he was from another planet. "I'm sitting next to Annabeth" he says. Annabeth shakes her head in agreement with Percy. Calypso pouts and says "Yea Percy it's rude not to sit next to your girlfriend" everyone turns to Percy "Annabeth is your girlfriend?" asks Beckendorf

"Yes she is we have been going out for a month now" Percy says

"And you didn't bother to tell us because …?" Katie questions

"We never had the time to tell you sorry, well now you know" Annabeth says

"Thalia I thought you would be fuming by now for her not telling you?" Conner says

"They already told me and Nico because we caught them sucking on each other's faces" Nico says

"Oh okay" says Seliana "OMG I knew yawl would get together eek! Percabeth"

"What a Beth?" asks Percy

"Percabeth yawls couple name" she squeals

"Dude yawl owe me 20 bucks pay up Stolls" says Beckendorf

They grumble but hand him 2 twenties. We all look at Calypso as if just remembering she was here.

"So Caly how did you know they were together?" asks Bianca who looks questioningly

"Oh I found them-"

"No that's not the right version" I say I look at Annabeth and Percy asking a silent question they nod their heads say sure. I told them the story they turned to look at Calypso with same expressions except Bianca who looked a little happy when I talked about the murder attempt _hmm I'll ask her about that later._

"You did what?!" everyone yells at the same time. Calypso doesn't look fazed in fact she is smiling like she won the lottery.

"Leave this group right now Calypso you are not welcomed!" Katie yells at her. She gives us all steely looks.

"Watch yawls back" she mutters then walks away to sit with Rachel. Bianca gets up and says "I'm going to the bathroom" she walks out into the hall I follow her. She walks out the front door were she meets Luke my former crush. They talk a lot and use their hands. I decide to make myself known.

"Hey Bianca what are yo-"I cut myself off _pretend duh!_ Bianca looks at me then to Luke she nods her head Luke comes forward giving me a dazzling smile I almost fall for.

"Hey Thals why don't we catch up after school I know I've been a jerk but would you give me a second chance?" it's like as if I have fallen into a trance "Sure that would be nice." I say

"Great I'll pick you up at 5" he says and walks off leaving me with Bianca

"You wanna tell me why you were talking to Luke?" I ask

'Yes, I decided that everyone needs a second chance so ne and him secretly meet up because I don't want all my friends to think that I-I" she stutters "Well to get the wrong impression" she finishes "Alright I know what you mean" I say "come on let's get back to the table" she nods in agreement and strolls alongside me. I know that wasn't her reason and anyways when ever Bianca and Annabeth are in the same room Annabeth looks terrified and Bianca well looks happier than usual.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here I am giving yet again another chapter I got nothing to say except the fact that I am sorry how late this chapie is. Oh and major Thalico FLUFF in this chapie so for you Thalico fans this is your chapter. That's all I have 2 say so yea .**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

Thalia's POV (I'm still changing POV for this one)

After school I skip home delighted of the upcoming events for tonight. I'm going out with Luke Castellan major playboy- wait what playboy. No he probably has a reason for being so mean right. _But remember what he did to Annabeth?_ A sane part of my head said _Well that was about 1 month ago he probably changed!_ _Thalia it's just and act to gain your trust and do something to the group!_

"Ugh stop fighting!" I yell people give me weird looks I hurriedly walk out of the room. On the way out I bump into Nico.

"_Oof_" I say landing on my butt

"Oh! I'm sorry Thals I wasn't watching where I was going" he said he stuck out his hand I took it. I stood when I looked up and he was _right _in front of my face, I didn't mind being close to him.

"Sorry" he breathed his breathe tickling my face.

"That's ok" I say softly I noticed he was slowly leaning in closing his eyes and I was doing the same. His breathe tickled my lips before capturing mine. The kiss was slow and sweet he sucked a little on my bottom lip which made moan in pleasure. Soon the kiss became a little more heated he pushed me against the wall and kissed me hungrily I did also but with all my love for him. We heard footsteps echoing down the empty hall. We broke apart breathless.

"Sorry" he said embarrassed

"Don't be" I said softly. He blushed. I grabbed his arms and pulled him to me kissing his slightly chapped lips. He responded without hesitation he slid his tongue across my lower lip, my lips parted allowing him access. Suddenly I was ripped off Nico and pushed backwards. I looked up to see Nico pinned against the wall with while Luke had his arm against his throat.

"What are you doing kissing _my _girlfriend Di Angelo" Luke hisses stretching the word 'my'. Nico face fell to a sad expression "Is this true Thals?" he questioned hurt hanging in his voice. "No!" I screeched "I don't know why he thinks that!" I turned to Luke who just had an evil smirk on his face "Then how come you accepted my offer to go on a date?" he said quizzically "That doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend Luke! Get a brain!" that was a mistake he stormed over to me and slapped my cheek. It felt I was being stung multiple times "What did you say to me?" he says in a soft voice "I said" I started but was cut off by Nico "Don't you dare slap her Castellan!" suddenly Luke wasn't there it was Nico. I looked down to see Luke clutching his now probably broken nose. "Let's get out of here. NOW!" we scamper off leaving Luke moaning in the now empty hallway. Half way back tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Thals are you ok?" Nico asks "Yea I'm fine"

"Thals I know that's not true is it your cheek?"

I just nod my head that's not the real reason. I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something like this happened before to a girl named Kelli. Luke was jealous of a guy named Josh. He liked Kelli a lot and wanted to be with her but one day something happened Kelli and Josh went missing. A few days later they where back in school but Josh had a broken leg and Kelli had bruises on her arm. Sometime later Luke had found out about their secret relationship and threatened Kelli he said he would kill Josh if she didn't become his girlfriend. She wanted to keep Josh safe so she agreed. Every time I saw her she had multiple bruises and cuts. One day someone reported her and Josh missing the police searched all over Manhattan. Later their bodies were found in a dumpster stabbed multiple times in the chest. But the saddest thing was they were holding each others hands when they were found. No one said anything to the police about Luke but everyone knew it was him in fear he would find out and go after them.

We turned the corner and headed over to the big double doors that opened out into the court yard. We stopped in front of the doors Nico turned to me.

"Look Thals this looks bad what if what happened to Kelli and Josh happens to us?"

"That's what I was thinking too"

"If it does if he decides to at least know that I love and I always have ever since we met at elementary school when I was being bullied by Jordan and you showed him up. That moment on I knew that I didn't have a chance with you but I hope that maybe if you allow it that maybe we could give this a shot and be together?" he said a little hopefully

"Nico everything you said applies to me as well except I was me and you were you. And yes of course I will be your girlfriend I always wanted to be." He smiled like he had won the lottery

He kissed slowly for a few seconds are lips just touching enjoying the others lips he pulled away"

"I love you Thalia Grace"

"And I love you Nico Di Angelo"

-At Nico's-

I sat on my boyfriend's bed looking at the ceiling thoughts swimming around in my head like a swimming pool. Nico was downstairs getting us a snack so I just sat there like a idiot. I started to think about what I saw earlier today, Bianca and Luke's little exchange of words. I know that there is something up with her it's just on the tip of my tongue but I can't say. And I have a feeling it has something to do with Annabeth and Percy. We all knew that she took a liking to Percy like love like. And when Percy shows up announcing Annabeth is his girlfriend her face reflected hurt and anger. But her meeting up with Luke and Rachel just isn't like her. Maybe she thinks we don't like her, or we are avoiding her. I don't know but those things are somehow connected and not to mention whenever Annabeth and Bianca are in the same room she gets this scared look in her eyes, and Annabeth is never scared. It started happening after Annabeth got out of the hospital it seemed like she was trying to avoid Bianca. So let's go over my list of weird things:

Bianca talking to Luke and Rachel

Annabeth acting scared

Annabeth avoiding Bianca

Annabeth almost dying and ever since then Annabeth seem scared of Bianca

Annabeth is never scared but is

Ok so somehow these are connected but how. Bianca… Jealous… Percy… Rachel… girlfriend… Annabeth… Luke and… and… MURDER!

"Hey babe I got you some-"

"THAT'S IT!" I scream hopping up and dashing towards the door.

WHATS WHAT? Nico screams behind me

"I'll tell you on the way!"

-Annabeth-

Annabeth has had enough of her step-mom.

"Annabeth can you wash the dishes!" she called

"Why?" I yelled back

"Because I'm busy so I can't right now."

I peered into the living room to see my mom sitting comfortably on the couch reading the Hunger Games. Seriously how many times does she have to read that book?

"It doesn't look like you are busy!" I yelled "Is that what you were doing when I was in the hospital? Watching T.V?"

It was true not once did she ask if I was ok, she didn't even visit me in the hospital! I mean not like I cared but still ….

"No Annabeth I did visit you! But you we're never awake!" she said not even looking up from her book.

"Uh yeah right, like I'll believe that!" I screamed I turned then added "Oh and I'm not doing the dishes you can pull your lazy butt off the couch and do them." I say and quickly storm out the door, slamming it behind me. It hurt that she never visited me come to think of it my dad didn't either, only when he had to check me out. But Percy and his parents did, they feel more like family than mine. I did a brisk walk for about 10 minutes, when I stopped I looked up to see Percy's apartment. I jogged to the front door and past the door man, whom I wave to. I stepped into the elevator, pressed his floor number and waited.

The door opened, I stepped out and fast walked to his apartment number. I rung the doorbell and stepped back. I heard muffled shouts then the door swung open revealing a shirtless Percy. Which, I told myself is a sight to see.

"Annabeth!" he yelled and stepped up and picked me up carrying me inside. He set me down on the couch "What brings you here Wisegirl?" he asks "Cant a girl see her boyfriend?" I ask in a soft purr

"Is that so?" he says in a low voice

"Nope!" I say popping the 'p'. He pouts and I stick my tongue out.

"I came here because my step-mom is giving me a hard time." I say

"Oh ok" he says then adds "Can I make that up to you?" he says seductively

"Hmm possibly what do you have in mind?"

"This" he says scooping me up and kissing me in the process. Our lips are still locked when we fall on the bed. He runs his tongue across my lower lip begging for entrance. I open my mouth allowing him passage. Our tongues wrestle for control, dancing roughly. He slides his hands under my shirt; he fumbles with my bra clasps. Finally he gets them undone and slides them out from under my shirt. He brings his hands back under my shirt massaging my back. I pull my shirt off and throw it across the room. His bare chest against mine he gets off the bed leading me to his desk. He pulls me off the ground and onto the desk; he trails kisses down my neck sucking lightly. I pull my legs off the ground and wrap them around his waist. He puts his hands under my buttocks, picking me up and walking around his room he presses me against the wall pushing into me. I moan in pleasure and start unbuttoning his jeans. He stops kissing me and looks at me.

"Are you sure your ready I don't want a 17 yr. old pregnant girlfriend."He says

"Mmmm" I muse "Your right I'm not ready for that we won't go any further just kiss me."

I don't know how long we stood him pressing me against the wall, pressing harder and harder. I fell a wave of pleasure wash over me, it soon dissolves as I peer out his window I see someone on the roof with a-a-a

"Percy down!" I yell he gives me a confused look but drops to the ground just as I hear a shot fired. The window shatters glass flying everywhere. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I hear a faint voice screaming my name. I slide down the wall; slumping against it just staring into space I hear another shot being fired but Percy is in front of me, blood flowing from the bullet wound from his shoulder he puts my bra back on me grabbing my shirt and wrapping it above my wound. I hear him yelling for his mom to call an ambulance but I know in my heart it's too late. I fell myself slipping I open my eyes looking over him. His face has little nicks and scratches, he has wet streaks going down his cheeks. I see his wound on his shoulder, a piece of glass about 10 inches long sticking out from his side.

"Stay with me Annabeth don't leave me here!" I hear him scream he's holding my hand kissing my face. I hear his uncontrollable sobs erupting from his mouth. I gather my strength and lift my bloody hand I grab his hand, he looks up at me tears spilling over the brims of his eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Perc-y" I choke out

"I-I'm already g-gone" I say

"NO!" he yells "Don't say that"

"Percy you k-know its t-t-true" I gasp

"I know I don't want to believe it!" he screams

I hold up my trembling arms cupping his face in my hands. I pull his face closer to mine kissing it softly and slowly. I break the kiss taking in a shaky breath.

"T-try dating C-Calypso m-maybe she's not that bad"

"No I could never date her again" he whispers

"G-Goodbye me dear P-Percy J-Jackson I lo-" my voice fails me and I plunge into endless darkness

**I'm sorry –dodges knifes and axes- I wanted to make it interesting. If you are wondering if Annabeth is dead you will have to wait till the next chapter. And sorry this chapie is late I love you all review , follow, and favorite for more!**

**-AlYeSe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I felt awful for ending my last chapter like that so I thought since I did that to you all I'll give you all a make-up chapter. I hope you all can find it you're Percabeth loving hearts to forgive me. Well you all must be anticipating this chapter so I'll leave you all to read it.**

**WARNING: ANGST AND FLUFF (spoilers)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN**

**Percy 7 months later …**

_Blood. _All I saw was blood. I continued to run the blade over my wrist, opening old and new wounds. I took up cutting to take the pain away. It washed the pain away. It washed the image of her lifeless body away from my mind. Her blood mixed with mine, covering my floor. I looked over to the spot where she had been shot, taken away from me. Her blood was still there, on the wall and floor. I know you all think I'm crazy to not wash away blood, her blood, and truth is I am crazy but that is her blood so won't wash it away. I can't even hear or think her name without tears falling. I resorted to calling A-Annabeth _her._ A tear filled with mental and physical pain roll down my cheek.

It has been 7 months since she went under. Sometimes I wish her dead because I can't handle whether or not she is coming back. Annabeth is in a comma, she has been for 7 months now.

_7 months._

It just flows around in my head. Thalia is a mental wreck never coming out of her room. Nico is still Nico but he is still hurting deeply. Katie. Travis and Conner have gotten over it but still crack up every few weeks. Seliana is fuming she kept saying _THEY RUINED MY FAVORITE COUPLE! AND WORST OF ALL THEY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! _Charlie took it better sure he cried a little too but he stayed strong for Seliana. Bianca was unusually happy in the time of mourning, she also became a flirt. Rachel well she is still Rachel. Luke still tries to steal Thalia from Nico, which won't happen. Calypso and I are on good terms again she said "I was jealous of you and her but I never wanted to see her go like that." Worst of all was me. I dropped out of school and quit eating. My mom continually said. "This isn't what Annabeth would a have wanted you to do!" that comment had pushed me over the edge. Sure she apologized to me but I never forgave her.

I ran to my bathroom blood running freely down my arm. I washed it away and covered my arms in bandages. I didn't talk anymore; I only talked to her lifeless form on the bed. Even that habit died soon after no response. Today I felt like seeing her. I rushed to my closet and picked out some khakis and a grey polo. _Grey eyes._ I pushed that thought away and ran to the calendar on the other side of the room and looked at the date, April 20. _Her birthday._ And also the mark of another mark of the next month of no response I grabbed my keys and drove to Target. I look at the displayed jewelry and found a engagement ring. I picked it up and looked at the little diamonds incrusted on its surface. _More like a promise. _I paid for the ring and drove to the hospital. I ran to her room and sat myself into the chair next to her bed. Her cuts have long since healed leaving tiny scars on her beautiful face.

"For you" I say softly opening the black velvet box. "Happy 18th Wisegirl."

No response.

"I wanted you to have this ring not as proposal but as a promise. If-No when you wake you will see the ring, see the beautiful ring and ask "Who gave it to me?" then in your head it will click and know it was me. Will you swear to me to keep the promise ring for me?" I ask

"Yes" I hear but when I look at her nothing seems changed.

But I still slip the ring onto her finger.

I sit back wondering if it had been real or just my imagination. And I swear I see the smallest hint of a smile.

**I worked long and hard on his POV. I was having writers block. And no this isn't the ending chapie just a little input.**

**1 Year later. Percy**

"Hey Perce!" shouted Nico

I waved a 'hi' **(I still didn't talk much)**

"Your mom couldn't get hold of you so she called me to come back home she has something she needs you to do." He said pretty cheerfully which was weird Nico was never cheerful these days.

"Ok" I mumble barely audible

I trudge slowly down toward a bus stop and waited. What could my mom want? She never asked me to do anything for her. I never liked being at home when my mom was we still aren't on good terms. We talk sure, but hardly. My mom had been working on a special project in the next room over but I wasn't allowed to see it. Maybe she was going to let me see what it was.

As I sat on the bench a girl with red gold hair approached me she had warm brown eyes and a nice tan. She wore a sea-green lacey crop top with a black tank top and dark denim Levi's.

"Hi I'm Gayle" she says in a squeaky voice.

I wave my hand

"What's your name?"

"Percy" I say

"You don't talk much Percy." She says

I shrug

The bus pulls up 'Thank the lord'

I wave my hand again and hop on. She follows.

Ugh I mentally groan.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I shake my head I did mind but I'm not that mean.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she says a little too nosy

"More like fiancé" I say lowly

"Oh" she says

I give a smile proud that maybe that will get her to stop talking. It does. The bus stops in front of my apartment building. I pay the driver and exit the bus. So does Gayle.

"You live here?" she asks I nod my head

"Cool now we can see each other!" she says in her squeaky voice

I shrug and race toward the elevator. She skips on and presses number 6 MY floor number!

"What floor?"

"7" I lie I don't want her to know we are on the same floor.

"Ok" she presses 7

"We should hang out together sometime me, you, your fiancé, and my brother." She says mischievously

I shrug. The door dings and she hops off and goes to the door beside MY apartment number! _Gosh _I think this is going to be Hades. I wait till I reach floor number 7 and run towards the stair case. I jog down the stairs and pop my head out no one's there I sprint to my door and fumble with my keys. I twist the lock and yell softly.

"Mom I'm home!"

-Annabeth- **(AHHHH SPOILERS!)**

"Mom I'm home!" he yells, gods I've missed his sweet voice.

"I'll be right there!" Sally yells beside me

"I'll be back soon" and she slips out the door

The moment sally heard that I woke up she went crazy. Everyone was told not to tell Percy because they were going to surprise him. I woke up about 2 weeks ago and Sally had set to work preparing my room. I was going to live with them. Sally had told me that Percy had given me a promise ring to show me he was ready to marry me but was waiting for me. I cried my eyes out when she told me that, and the fact he hadn't dated since really moved me. He was loyal.

Sally told me that she was going to call him and tell him to come over and help her with something. I was going to hide in a box inside the closet. I got to work placing myself inside the box and taping it from the inside and made sure to cover myself up with clothes to hide me so he doesn't see me right away.

I hear footsteps and then the bedroom door opening.

Show time.

-Percy-

I opened the door and walked to the closet she told me she was preparing a spare room and there was a box inside the closet that she needed help unpacking. I opened the door and saw a 5 feet box in front of me.

"What is in this thing" I grunt setting it down.

"Clothes and couple other things." She says smoothly

I look at the box. _No tape. _I open the box and look at the clothes. My mouth turns into a cave for flies. _These are Annabeth's clothes_. I fell a tear fall down my cheek. I take out one of her owl t-shirts. I stare at it with a blank expression. The phone starts ringing.

"I'll be right back sweetie." She says and hurries out the door.

-Annabeth-

I hear the door shut. I hide my phone so he won't see the glow emanating from it. I can slowly feel him unpack the clothes and toiletries. I hear a small sob escape his mouth and him say.

"Is this a sick joke?"

That makes a small almost inaudible sob escape my mouth. Did I really cause him that much pain in my month of absence? I can literally feel the room suck in a breathe. He slowly starts unpacking the clothes again.

I can see sunlight now.

One more shirt removed.

Another.

I stare upward as the last shirt is removed.

-Percy- (I feel the reunion will be better from his POV)

I remove the last shirt and placing it on the bed. I just stare at tears flowing down my cheek. A movement in the corner of my eye makes me stiffen. I slowly turn and see …

Annabeth

Standing in front of me. Her gold curly hair cascading down her shoulder her grey eyes filling with tears.

"Annabeth?" I ask softly she nods her head.

"Annabeth." I say a little louder

"ANNABETH!" I yell standing up and twirling her around. Tears streaming down my face. I'm laughing so hard I barely hear the door open. I glance over for a second to see my mom take a picture. But I don't care. I look up at the ceiling saying '_thank you_'. I fall onto the bed her on top of me. She pulls herself off my shoulder and stares down at me. She leans down capturing my lips with hers. She starts sliding off my shirt ever so slowly. I finish it and start pulling hers off as well. I need to fell her against my body. I need this. I undo her bra clasps tossing it across the room. She starts unbuttoning my shorts never breaking the kiss. I undo hers and let them fall to the floor along with mine. She pulls my boxers down letting them slide down my legs. She also undo's her panties I lay her down on the bed me over.

"I missed you so much Wisegirl. You don't know how much I have." I say softly staring down at her beautiful face her grey eyes staring intently at me.

"I missed you too so much." She says then adds "I will marry you Seaweedbrain."

"Good" I say "I love you Annabeth."

"I love you Percy." Then I plunge into her.

**I'm not big on that stuff but I gave you a little glimpse. SO ANNABETH IS ALIVE AND WELL. What do you all think of the new Percy stealing slut? Probably nothing. I don't but just to add to the drama. Please review, follow, and favorite this story. Oh and a question what were you for Halloween?**


End file.
